Something To Lose
by RionaleprechaunwingsGallagher
Summary: An AU look at "Shot in the Dark". It's based off of a tumblr post that is linked in the story. The tumblr post is not exactly what happens, but about sums up my story.


**Title: Something To Lose**

**Rating: T**

**Summary: Okay, so I saw this post on tumblr: post /40802084720 /au-meme-while-booth-brennan-dance-in-a-special and I felt like I had to write a fanfic. It's a very AU "Shot in the Dark" fanfic.**

**Warnings: ANGST! and Character Death...I'd advise a tissue. I was sobbing while I wrote this. Seriously sobbing. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own "Bones". In any way. Because Booth would be shirtless a lot more if I did. During all of the at home scenes, at the minimum. **

* * *

**Something To Lose**

_**Booth's POV**_

"_I hear the sound of my own voice, asking you to stay." ~*~ "Treacherous" ~*~ Taylor Swift_

I was nervous. As a former sniper in the US Army Rangers and an FBI Agent, I didn't get nervous very often. But, I was trying to plan one of the most daunting things in my life. Proposing to Bones. I had the perfect ring, but I'd already been up to bat twice with this play, and I struck out both times. Let's hope that I don't lose the game here.

"Booth, are you in the bedroom?" Bones calls, and I swiftly hide the box in my pants pocket.

"Yeah, Baby," I answer, and she comes back into our room.

"Hi," she murmurs as I sweep her into my arms, pressing my lips to hers.

I hear her soft moan in my ears, and it was music to me. I pull back and give her a chaste kiss, a simple touching of our lips.

"Booth, what's going on in your head?" she asks, stroking my cheek.

"Just trying to keep myself from telling you our date night plans," I lie smoothly.

She gives me a look that shows her disbelief, but she lets it go. For that, I'm thankful. I didn't know how much longer I could wait before I just pulled out the ring. She goes to the closet, and I smile as she picks out a beautiful dress for tonight. It was blue and flowy, form fitting, and it brought out the color of her eyes. It was absolutely perfect.

"You're beautiful, Bones. Absolutely perfect," I murmur, planting kisses on her neck.

"Mmm. Booth, you better not take this much farther."

I chuckle. "Nope. We have reservations."

"We do? Where?"

"Not telling."

She pouts at me, and I smirk. I kiss her chastely again before pulling her to the SUV.

We arrive at 1789. Bones looks at me with wide eyes, and I grin as she gives me a kiss. She has this weird vegetarian meal, and I have a delicious steak meal. I take a deep breath. I knew that it was time.

"Booth, what have you been so nervous about?" she finally inquires.

I take another deep breath before sliding down on one knee and pulling out the ring. "Temperance Brennan, will you marry me?" I ask.

Before she can answer, I hear a gun shot. Her eyes went wide as pain shoots across her face, and she falls from her seat. No. No. This couldn't be happening.

"Bones!" I yell.

"Booth," she whimpers.

I call 911, and I was panicking as the operator picks up.

"My girlfriend was just shot. We're at 1789. We need an ambulance, _now_! I'm Special Agent Seeley Booth from the FBI. Please, help me."

"An ambulance will be there in two minutes. Just try to stop the bleeding."

I hang up, not needing someone telling me what to do.

"Bones, Baby, it's going to be okay. It's going to be okay, Bones. You're going to be fine. I love you. I love you. Please, stay with me, Temperance. Stay. You have to stay; I'm not giving you a choice. I need you to stay," I just keep babbling, tears welling up in my eyes.

"Booth," she whispers my name.

"Yeah, Bones?" I look down at the woman I love, pulling her closer to me as I try to keep my hands on the wound.

"Yes. I'll be your wife." That's all she can manage before she passes out.

Tears were running down my cheeks, cascading like a waterfall. "Stay with me, Bones. You can't leave me. Stay," I croak. "I love you. I love you, Bones."

Suddenly, I have EMTs around me. They bring her to the ambulance, and I follow. Her dress was covered in blood, as was my tux. I clutch her hand in mine for the ambulance ride. We get to the hospital, and I use my badge and FBI status to be by her side during her surgery. I called Angela, who then called Cam and Sweets. I knew they were waiting in the waiting room, with Christine and Michael. Brennan had to pull through. She had to think about me and Christine. She couldn't leave us. She couldn't leave us.

They get her into a room, but she was in the ICU. The damage was still great, the chance of death still high. Visitors are allowed three at a time, but Christine and I weren't leaving, so Cam and Sweets came in first. Cam and I shared a look, and the look said _she isn't going to make it_. I knew that she had lost too much blood. I knew the grave looks on the doctors' faces. I didn't know how to tell our daughter that she wasn't going to have a mother. That her mother would be dead within the next two days, and that's best case scenario.

Then, Angela, Michael, and Hodgins come in. Angela had been crying, and I knew that only my figure looked worse than hers. I was covered in Brennan's blood, both on my tux and skin, and my eyes were red and bloodshot from crying. Angela gives me a silent questioning look, and I just give her a heartbroken look as tears well up in my eyes again. We were going to lose her. It wasn't a question of "if", but "when". All I could do was sit here and make sure that she knew that she was loved.

The Hodgins' family leaves, Angela giving me a tight hug. I held her close, trying to give her comfort. She let out a small sob into my neck, and I knew my shoulders were shaking as I tried to hold back my tears. Jack pulls her away, and he gives me an apologetic look, one of pure sadness.

I lay Christine in the bed with Brennan, and she curls up against her mother's uninjured side, falling asleep. I took Brennan's hand in mine.

"Temperance, Bones, you have to stay strong. You have to fight this. I love you so much. You can't leave me. You can't leave Christine. You have to stay for us. Please, Bones, you have to stay."

All of a sudden, I hear the flat line "beeeeeep". I start sobbing, and Christine wakes up. She looks at me, and I pull her tightly to me.

"Dada?" she asks.

I just hug her tightly. "I love you, Christine. I love you so much, Princess."

"Love you," I hear her say, and instead of providing comfort, it only made me cry a little harder: those were the first words she'd said other than 'Dada', and Brennan hadn't heard them.

My other half died that day. And, I died with her. The only thing that could make me smile was watching Christine, Parker, or both. I wasn't me without her. She'd been a part of me for so long, and I didn't know how to live without her. I was empty.

* * *

So, there's that. Tell me how you liked it? Review, please. Even if you hate me a little bit right now.


End file.
